


Skin

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: La piel de Chanyeol es un lienzo blanco, que Baekhyun ama pintar de rojo con sus caricias.One ShotSoft, Fluff1000~ palabras
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Skin

Park Chanyeol podía intimidar mucho con su altura a cualquier, y su voz y músculos siempre le habían ayudado a intimidar a la gente indeseable que se le acercaba con pocas buenas intenciones, tanto a él como a sus amigos, y el siempre se había aprovechado de eso, a pesar de que interiormente el chico no fuese mas que un cacho de pan.

Las apariencias engañan, decía siempre cuando la gente empezaba a conocerle realmente y se daban cuenta de que por lo general Chanyeol jamás le haría daño ni a una mosca, era un chico demasiado dulce para eso. Pero siempre había momentos en los que Chanyeol sabía como usar su apariencia cuando era necesario, a pesar de su tendencia pacifista mas de una vez había tenido que hacer uso de esos músculos que había ganado haciendo deporte, aunque la razón por la que la hizo era por su tendencia a engordar, para poner en su sitio a mas de uno que había hecho alguna tontería y se había atrevido a molestarle a él o a alguno de sus amigos. Chanyeol sabía ser atemorizante.

Pero de buenas a primeras la gente solo veía al Chanyeol macho, hombre entre hombres, como algunos le llamaban, que era dominante, y una fiera con las nenas. Esto último siempre hacía reír a Yeol y a sus amigos, por que el alto era mas bien gay y a las mujeres las respetaba mucho, pero no quería nada con ellas si no era amistad.

Tal vez por eso cuando miraban a Chanyeol y a su novio Baekhyun, la gente asumía cosas, demasiadas cosas, primero por que Chanyeol tenía todos esos comentarios de ser un "macho hecho y derecho de pecho peludo y dominante" y sin embargo Baekhyun era dueño de un cuerpo que era la envidia de hombres y mujeres por igual. La estatura perfecta, ni muy bajo ni muy alto, aunque al lado de Chanyeol pareciese mas pequeño, unos hombros anchos y fuertes, un cuerpo muy bien cuidado sin exceso de músculo y unas caderas que le daban a su andar un vaivén hipnótico. Sus brazos y piernas estaban bien ejercitados y tenía mucha mas fuerza de la que aparentaba, pues algunos habían considerado su rostro femenino por sus delicadas facciones, pero lo cierto es que su cara tenía unos rasgos infartantes que solían provocar envidia.

Pero la gente era demasiado cruel sin motivo alguno, no les gustaba, por partes iguales, que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, puesto que la mitad de la gente deseaba a uno o a otro, o a los dos a la vez. Y por eso comentarios despectivos de ambos comenzaron a rondar la facultad a la que ambos asistían, que si "perra pasiva" para Baekhyun, o "piernas chuecas" u "orejas de Dumbo" para Chanyeol. Cosa que, aunque no les dañase demasiado, por que solían ignorar los comentarios, si que les molestaba, por que las apariencias engañan demasiado a quienes no conocen.

Baekhyun y Chanyeol se querían demasiado. Ambos eran muy conscientes de sus puntos débiles, pero Baekhyun se enamoró de las orejas y las piernas de Yeol, y Yeol simplemente no le encontraba defectos a Baekhyun, tal vez su actitud algo juguetona y bromista, pero le encantaba demasiado como para considerarlo defecto.

Y Chanyeol no era dominante, al igual que Baek no era una "perra pasiva", los dos habían estado en ambas posiciones a lo largo de su relación múltiples veces, pero Baekhyun prefería dominar a Yeol y Yeol prefería ser dominado, la dinámica de los dos era justo a la inversa de lo que toda la gente absurda pensaba.

Baekhyun se consideraba un artista, un pintor, por que la piel de Chanyeol era blanca como el marfil y el era el encargado de pintar ese bello lienzo cada vez que se unían. Adoraba pasar sus labios y lengua por la piel del mas alto, el cual siempre dejaba escapar suaves jadeos ante el contacto de los labios de Baekhyun sobre su piel.

Chanyeol no se quejaba demasiado de las marcas, las disfrutaba, sabía como era su piel y durante mucho tiempo la odió por ser demasiado pálida, pero tras sentir las manos de Baekhyun y sus labios sobre su torso se olvidaba completamente de cualquier complejo, porque a Baekhyun le encantaba su cuerpo y su piel tal y como era y eso le hacía sentirse lleno.

Chanyeol consideraba que Baekhyun era su otra mitad, su destino, le quería y hacía todo lo que podía por él. Ya que le gustaba cocinar de vez en cuando le preparaba el desayuno o el almuerzo y disfrutaba casi mas viendo comer a Baekhyun que comiéndolo el mismo.

Baekhyun tampoco era distinto, gustaba mucho cantar, al igual que a Chanyeol tocar instrumentos, por lo que para su cumpleaños o navidad siempre solía ahorrar bien y cogerle algún instrumento para que mientras Yeol tocaba el pudiese cantar para él.

Se compenetraban muy bien, y vivían juntos, y habían conseguido crear una armonía entre ambos lo suficiente fuerte para que los comentarios de fuera no les fastidiasen a ninguno.

Sus amigos les admiraban, siempre preocupados por ellos, por que parecían vivir en una burbuja de felicidad que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, pero se dieron cuenta con el paso del tiempo que esa burbuja era muy resistente, y que cuando tenían problemas internos, los resolvían en la cama.

Mas de una vez, todo lo que les hizo falta para resolver un conflicto fue colocar al otro debajo suyo en la cama y tomarlo con ganas, dando tanto placer como recibía, y, después, disculpándose de todo corazón como siempre pasaba. Por que ellos no se querían hacer daño, ellos se amaban, y no iban a dejar que los clichés absurdos les superaran.

La piel de Chanyeol era un lienzo blanco, que Baekhyun amaba pintar de rojo con sus caricias. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo traigo desde Wattpad por que me pone muy soft este fic


End file.
